


Silence and Sound

by RuthlessBallard



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Babies, Childbirth, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, I made it this long without a baby fic but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessBallard/pseuds/RuthlessBallard
Summary: The parents enjoy a moment of quiet as their child makes their way into the world.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Silence and Sound

Usually, she would listen to a holonovel or some relaxing music when she submerged herself in the water. Her mind had always been restless, loud and unrelenting. But when she took her baths, she found some reprieve. 

This time. She opted out of sound. She needed silence. 

Her eyes closed, she listened to familiar sounds. The splash of the water. The hum of the ship. The intake of her breaths. 

She felt another wave of tightening. Instinctively, she tensed but forced herself to relax. The pain was there but only letting itself be known. It demanded nothing of her just yet. 

Soon her life will be filled with unfamiliar sounds. Though she had been looking forward to the change of noise she couldn’t fight the nagging sense of loss. The loss of what she had known and who she will no longer be after this moment. In time, there will be many sounds. The hours of the sound of excitement and apprehension. The sound of pain and evolution at work until, finally, the sound of a new beginning.

The sounds weren’t there just yet. It was time for the sound of water and her breath. She enjoyed the silence for sometime before the beeps of the keypad forced their way into the still. He called out her name but she didn’t feel the need to respond. His heavy footsteps shuffled about the living room for a moment before making their way towards the bathroom.

“Hey” he greeted outside the door, his way of requesting permission to enter.

“Its open” she called to him, eyes still closed.

He entered. 

“Lavender” he stated simply as he perched himself at the edge of the tub.

“Calming” she replied

“What have you two be…..”

His sentence stopped by her hand lifting from the water, her index finger indicating for a moment of precious silence before curling into a fist. Her brow knitting.

“Now” she called out

“Kathryn?” A question wrapped in a warning tone.

She remained frozen as realization dawned across his features.

She released a breath.

“End” she calls once more

“Timing, 15 minutes. Duration, one minute” the computer replied

He knelt to be closer as he placed a hand over hers now resting on the side of the tub.

“Why didn’t you call for me?” He asked

“I wasn’t sure at first” she answered as she finally opened her eyes to look at him “we have hours, probably.”

He kissed her hand and she smiled.

“Does anyone know?”

“Just the Doctor.”

“What do you need?”

“Nothing. I’m ok. Everything’s ok.”

“Shouldn't I be reassuring you?” he chuckled as tears danced like stars in his eyes

“In time. I’m enjoying my last few hours of dignity.”

“You’re dignified in every situation.”

“I haven’t been in this situation before.”

“Me neither.”

Silence fell over them like a comfortable blanket. They were still. They breathed in the floral aroma and watched his thumb brush over her knuckles in a rhythmic motion. He joined her in the silence. He was with her in her space. Nothing had to be done just yet. He watched her with twinkling eyes, unable to hide his excitement. She could feel him watching her and took strength from his obvious adoration. 

“I’ve been so ready to be done but now the day is here…” her words drifted before looking up at him “….are you nervous?”

Her vulnerability surprised them both. 

“Terrified.”

“Well, then what use are you?” She teased

“You’re right. I’ll call Neelix to fill in.”

“God no!”

They laughed until her breath caught and a small groan gurgled in the back of her throat. 

“Now” he commanded

Her hand gripped his before relaxing. She released a breath and so does he. She opened her eyes to see his reassuring smile.

“End” he commands once more.

“Timing, 12 minutes. Duration, one minute three seconds.”

“I’m…pruning up,” she stated as they sensed their moment of calm coming to a close.

“Let’s get you out before you shrivel away.”

She sat up with his assistance and slowly they eased her out of the aquatic oasis. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her shoulders.

“Chako….” She tried to speak his name before the tears came

He brushed a tear trickling down her cheek.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m like this.” 

He pulled her in, allowing her to bury her face in his chest.

“You get to be however you want.”

He held her in his arms and stroked her damp hair. They listened to one another’s breathing. One another’s heartbeat. They felt one another’s warmth and savored one another’s touch. The Doctor will need to be called. People will need to be notified. Preparations must be made. Tricorders must beep. Practiced breathes must be instructed. Soon their world will be filled with sound.

They held one another in the final moments of silence and solitude. It was only them in the still. What she will experience will be unrelenting but in his arms she finds reprieve.


End file.
